The Truth
by Luner Midnight
Summary: Hinata's dreams of getting Naruto come true. But will Prince Kai destroy that happy dream or will Naruto and Hinata fight and win the battle? NarutXHinata pararng.
1. The Truth

**The truth behind the truth!**

**Chapter 1**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**This is my first story. So please cut me a break.**

**Characters may be added and some maybe out of character. Others characters may not have the right names. Sorry. **

Naruto had been doing nothing for a while. Tsunade wont send him on any missions. But lately everyone has been busy. Naruto had to do something or he was going to go mad. Everytime he had asked someone to train with him they said that they were to busy to train with him they had bigger things to do then train and all that. Naruto had never been rejected so many times. It was heart breaking to know that his friends wanted nothing to do with him.

"Man what am I going to do. Nobody will train with me. They say they are all to busy to do anything but work. Man its just not right. "

Naruto in is sulking bad mood went to Ichircku Ramen to get his mind off things and help him think better. When he arrived the Old Man that mines the store was acting strange. More then usual.

"Hey what up old man?" Naruto had enjoyed the roman that has been given to him over the years.

"Nothing really. Why do you look so blue Naruto?" The old man has never seen Naruto this sad before not even when Saskue had left or when he tried to destroy the villige. He was worried.

Naruto just sighed. He didn't know what to say or do. But finally Naruto opened up. "Everyone is to busy to do anything with me they wont train, or hang out or go out to eat with me or anything. It is like I don't have any friends at all.

The old man looked at Naruto then put a bowl of roman infront of him. "Don't worry so much it's not like they hate you or anything." The old man was pleased with what he told Naruto and walked away and went to go make more roman.

Naruto on the other hand looked at him in amazment. He couldn't believe that he still had friends. It didn't seem like it to him. It really looked like he was all alone again. Just like when he was a kid. Nobody wanted him then and nobody wants him now. So unfortnatly Naruto got a crazy idea in his head.

Naruto went home packed a bag and set off to go someplace and never planed to come back. Naruto had good speed, he was fast thanks to the Jenjurkie. He would be at least a one day a head of anyone who came after him. But he felt as if no one would come. So he left he got out without anybody noticeing. Then he was gone.

Mean time while Naruto is acting like an idiot.

Somebody knocks on Naruto's door. "Naruto ya home?" Another knock. But no answer. "Naruto are you in there?" The knob turns. "What if he gets mad at us for barging in on him like this Sakura?" Hinata was worried Naruto would get angry. "Don't worry Hinata Naruto wont mind, will you Naruto?" But still no answer. Sakura herself was starting to worry. Naruto never ignored Hinata or her before so why now.

They both go inside. They look at the place. Hinata used her byakugon but saw nothing. She then saw a note on the table. She walked over to it slowly to the saw that it was Naruto's hand writting and so she read what it said.

This is Naruto but I guess you already know that seeing how you are in my house. I have decided to leave the village. Nobody wants me around. I can't go on missions. I feel as if it is like it was before I became a ninja, nobody wanted to look at me they didn't want to speak to me. I believe this is the best for all of us. Don't worry bout me. I can take care of my self. I have my whole life I can finish it now.

Naruto Uzimaki

Hinata couldn't believe what she had just read. She was in shock.

"Sakura! Naruto has left the village!"

Sakura turned to look at Hinata. She didn't believe her until she saw the HInata shaking and looking at a note. Sakura crossed the room to be by Hinata's side. SHe knew Naruto was pset that nobody did anything with him but he would go that far.

"You must be mistaken Hinata, Naruto is an Idiot but not that big of an idiot." Hinata showed Sakura the note. Sakura read it, then she re-read it again she was frozen for about fifteen minutes.

"Hinata go tell Lady Tsunade, I will go get the others and tell them what has happned. We will go look for him." Hinata shooke her head and left, Sakura did the same.

They all met up and the Hokages office. They even had the Sand Shanobi there to be there for Naruto's big suprise.

"Alright the situation is this. Naruto left the village because I never sent him on any missions, nobody would train with him or go out to eat with him. We must all go and search for him but Kiba I wont you to use Akamaru so you can all go as a group. It is everybodys fault we all should have saw this coming. So work as a group. Alright? Now go."

Everyone nodded and went on theur mission. Garra even listened. He knew everyone had to help. The villagers were even helping by finishing what the group hadn't got done yet. Kiba and Akamaru were in the lead. They had the smell of Naruto, so they could find him quickly. Everyone in the group was worried about Naruto. They didn't want him to get hurt anymore.

While the group was on Naruto's trail Naruto was rethinking everything. Maybe he was wrong to do what he did. He did act on impulse after all. Maybe he should go back and find his friends and talk to them about what has been bugging him for so long. He finally decided to return to the village. So he left and headed back.

"Do you think we can find him in time? Who knows how long he has been gone for?" Tenten did not help in this situation at all. She made everything seem worse then what it was.

It made Hinata feel bad. She was the most worried about Naruto. She wanted to please him not make him sad. She never really cared what people said about Naruto. She wanted to be there for him not matter what. She cared more about Naruto then her own life. She knew Naruto didnt care for her. She knew he had a crush on Sakura but it didn't matter to her. She still would do anything for him.

Naruto was on his way back he knew he made the wrong choice but he had to take a break he couldn't run anymore it wore him out all the running he did for nothing. She decided to go through his pack to see if he packed and food or drinks. He was foing through it when he saw a jar. The jar was filled with ointment. He remembered who gave it to him as well.

It was during the Chuunin Exams. Hinata gave it to him to heal his wounds. He was greatful she had done this. She had been worried about him. He also rememebers that it was also the day she got badly hurt from Neji. When he returned home he saw how they got along which had made him feel better knowing that she was making a good relationship with her family. Her Father no longer saw her as a small pathetic child that can't do anything for herself. And that she changed not only her relationships with her family but with her teammates as had really grown up.

But Naruto still hadn't figured out why Hinata always fainted around him. He never understood that about her. The only time he ever saw a girl faint like that is when Saskue had his fain club. That was the only time he s... Naruto started think back way back from when he was a kid.

Hinata had always fainted around him, but never Saskue. She always went out of her way for Naruto. She would help him. Encourage him to do better. Watch him while he trained. She did alot of things all of the girls who liked Saskue did but not for Saskue or anyone else but for Naruto.

"Could it be that Hinata likes me? Could she really like me that much? She is weird but in a good way. Her actions are liek the girls who like Saskue but she shows them to me not anyone else. Could it really be?"

Naruto was lost in thought on what he discoverd. He couldn't wrap his head around it long enough to think through and then he was on the move again. He was going to go find Hinata and ask her if what he thought to be true is true. He need to know and quick. Naruto was on to something.

He kept thinking about how she was there for him and cared for him. He never really took that into thought on anything. If he had known sooner he would have told her something. How coudl he have been so blind. He felt stupid for not noticing sooner.

"I am so stupid, how long would I have to appologize for not returning her feelings." Naruto felt so bad that as he was running he ran right into someone.

"Ouch!" They both screamed. They looked at one another. Naruto blinked Hinata Blinked.

"Hinata its you. I mean of course its you why wouldn't it be. I mean what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry." Naruto ran out of breath while he was rambaling on. Hinata was lost she had no clue what he was talking about and didn't understand why he was appologizing.

Everyone looked at Naruto all weird. Then as soon as Naruto was about to appologize for leaving that is when Hinata spoke up.

"Naruto we understand why you left. It was our fault. We should have put you first before what we were doing. We should be sorry not you." Hinata just looked at him. He still had that sorry look on his face.

"But I left because nobody wanted me anymore just like before when I was younger." Naruto was scared it would be like before and nobody would have him around.

"Naruto it;s our fault we should have been paying attention to you and not your birthday party. So stop beating your self up over it ok?" Sai said and it was to late to take bake his word for he knew he just blow the whole suprise party.

"Yeah but I feel like it is...Wait what birthday party?" Naruto was confused as to they were talking about.

They all looked at him, like he had never had a birthday party before. They couldn't beleive Naurto forgot his own birthday. How could he. I mean it was huge the whole village was part of it.

"Come on Naruto surly you have ahd a Birthday party I mean you are 17 now." Ino was so lost she couldn't believe the look she was getting from him. Naruto shook his head.

"Never got one everyone in the village didn't like me so Iruka sensie would take me to go get roman. But he didnt do it this year so I figured that he must have forgot or got tired of me." Naruto was so lost and confused.

"Naruto no one forgot you. We couldn't do that to you not after what you have been through. Understand we are here til the end." Kakashi was sweet and kind about what he said. And he meant it he couldn't ever lie to him. Not with the way Naruto looks at him. He is just like Obito when he was still alive.

Naruto was greatful for Kakashi's words he was glad his sensei could help him. His father said he would so then he must listen to his fathers words. He was glad he did. But he must speak to Hinata alone as soon as possable. He must tell her everything.

So they returned to the village at a late hour but that didn't stop the villagers from parting. So they had a blast. Everyone in the villaged lined up to give Naruto a gift. They all thought he deserved it after what he has been trough.

So after he recieved every present possable. Naruto helped clean up. They got done about three in the morning. He was glad when it was all over. He looked around and then he saw all of the presents he had. But he noticed he didn't get a present from Kakashi. SO instead of an object he wanted something else. He would confront Kakashi about hs wanted to know about him. He thought it would be the best way. So when he found Kakashi he also saw everyone else. Even Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji's fathers where there. He was suprised, but he went to see the group anyway it was about time everyone knew who he really was.

"So Naruto did you like your party?" Shikamaru's dad asked. He helped put it together which was kindof suprising for him at least. NAruto figured Shikmaru got his laziness from his father.

"Yeah I did thanks alot. I had alot of fun. I wont ever forget it." Naruto was truly happy with everything that happned tonight. But his smile faded quickly.

"Whats wrong Naruto. You said you liked it why the long face." Kiba wanted to know why he didn't like his party. They all worked hard on if for him, and when they had to go get him that added to it.

"I did like my party a lot. It was great. But I have to asked Kakashi sensei something that only he can answer."

They all looked at Kakashi. They wanted to know what he knew that they didn't know.

"You want to know about your father? Is that right?" But it wasn't Kakashi that answered hi, it was Shikaku. **(A/N: By the way I didn't know how to spell his dads name so please forgive me) **Shickamaru's dad. They all looked at him is shock.

"Why on earth would you think that Dad?" Shikamaru was curiouse about it. he wanted to know as well as everyone else.

"Yeah I wanted to know more about him." Naruto looked down. He felt as if he had broken and unspoken promise.

"Well let me tell you this you are a lot like him. But more like your mother."

Everyone was really shocked. They sill couldn't believe they were talkin about Naruto's father and mother it was amazing the first anyone has ever heard of them and they got to hear it.

"Well Naruto dose everyone here know about your little secret?"

What little secret?" Ino was really goin crazy she wanted to know everything about everyone.

Naruto looked down. "No not everyone just you adults I guess."

Shikaku looked at him and nodded. "Well I will only tell you if everyone here knows everything. Or I would have broken my promise to you father."

Naruto nodded, he was scared that he would lose all his friends. But this is something two people already knew. Only Shikamaru and Garra knew that he was a jenchuriki. They were able to handel it so maybe everyone else can to. But what about Hinata? Naruto was really worried about her and her not being able to handel it.

"Well Naruto what is it that we have to know before you can find out about your father?" Ino was very imapiant. She wanted to know so bad. It drove her nuts.

"When I was born my father and mother sealed a nine tailed fox demon inside of me." Naruto looked at all of his friends. He was scared they would think he was lieing 'bout it. He saw everyones faces, but looked at Hinata's face the longests. He didn't want to lose her. Not to what his father and mother had done to him when he was a child. But what he saw was not fear or terror. But is was a face that said yeah so what we still care about you no matter what. He smiled.

"Naruto you may be different from us but you are still our friend and we will always be there for you because you are there for us. Got that?" Sakura looked at Sai and Saskue both and they nodded in agreement with Sakura.

Naruto looked at Sakura and Saskue and Sai and was greatful he had such a great squad. He would never change what has happened for anything in the world he would change time or anything like that. He had his friends that was good enough for him.

"Well alright then. So Minato was the fourth Hokage. Your mother she was a ninja from a special clan from the Land of Wind and very beautiful. That is where you get your ability of wind from. So when the Demon attacked the village yur father took your mother and hid her away. He wanted to make sure you were safe." Shikaku said.

"Wait your saying that Naruto is born from the Fourth Hokage a great ninja and a beautiful woman?" Ino couldn't believe it. She just could not wrap her head around it. It was unbelieveable.

"Yes Ino" Shikaku really didn't like being interupted by her while he was telling a story. "As I was saying. Your father made sure you were safe from harm he knew that if anything if it came down to it he would seal the demon waay inside you. He said if he believed anyone could handel the demon it would be his son. The boy he named after a great character out of a book."

Naruto looked at him in a strange way. "Wait out of what book?" Naruto didn't know this. He wanted to know what great character.

"It was out of Jiraya's book Make out Paridice. The first book of the series." Kakashi said with a grin on his face.

Eveyone just stared at Kakashi. They didn't believe Naruto was named after a charcter that the Perverted old man created. It just couldn't be. Naruto just looked as if he was staring into spcae. He just couldn't believe that his father did that.

"Are you kidding me? He named me after a charcter that the Pervy Sage made up? Out of his stupid book?" Naruto was shocked it was a sick joke his father played on him. How could his mother have done that. He just couldn't believe it.

"Well your father did encourge him to write the book after all. Your father encourged alot of people to do things that they thought they could never have done before he gave them the confadence that they needed." Kakashi was happy about what he said.

"How do you know what he was like Sensei?" Sai had to ask. He still didn't understand much about friendships so he was trying to pay extra attention to the story to learn more.

"Well its because the Fourth Hokage was my Sensei Sai. Hw taught me a lot of things. Like what it means to be a team. How to use our skills the right way." Kakashi looked at Naruto for that one.

Everyone looked in amzement at Kakashi.

"So wait Sensei you mean to tell us you werent always the way you are now?" Sakura couldnt believe it.

"Sakura well thats mean. You make it sound like I am late for everything, never act serious at important momments. It is sad to know you think that way." KAkashi sounded affended by what Sakura said.

But that didn't stop the team from saying. "You are always late and are never serious about anything!" They all said in harmony.

Kakashi just looked and laughd. "Well then thats nice to know what you think of me." Kakashi just gave a scary laugh.

"Sakura I hate to be you right now." Ino said with sypmathy.

All three members of Kakashi just looked at him like he was the most pathetic person in the world. They all knew Kakshi wouldn't do anything to them. He wouldn't make them go through any hard core training or make them write an essay on team work or anything like that. It just wasn't Kakashi's style.

"So not only were taught by my father but you learned a lot right?" Naruto was happy that his father didn't let him down. He was truly happy to be the Fourth Hokage's son. No matter what people thought of him in the past or in the future. He was a very lucky ninja and a great man and a great woman's son as well.

Kakashi nodded his head. "Yes Naruto everything I learned from my Sensei I have taught to you three. But I have also taught you something a friend of mine taught me back when he was still around." Kakashi said with a quite tone.

"What do you mean when he was still around?" Lee wanted to know. He thought that maybe he could put this to his training.

"Well Lee his name was Obito. He was a good friend and a great ninja. He always said he was going to show me up. Always making excuses about being late and how he was always helping someone in need. He was always doing things like that. You remind me of him Naruto a lot. He to had a weekness for pretty girls." Kakashi said with a wink.

"Wow where did he come from Sensei?" Lee was so interested in the story. Naruto was happy to hear stories about when his father was around and how great a man he was. He was truly happy to say that the Fourth Hokage was his father. He wouldn't change it one bit.

"Obito came from the Uchiha clan. He was a skill ninja." Kakashi said with pride as he mentioned his best friend.

This made Saskue look alert and amazed. A person from the Uchiha clan acting like that. It was un heard of if they were know as a ninja that is. Saskue was so into the conversation now. He wanted to know more about this Obito person. He had never heard of him.

"Where did he go?" It was strange to hear Saskue's voice he hadn't really talked much sense he left the village.

Kakashi looked at him in the eye. "He died when I was a kid. We were on a mission and he was crushed to death. That is why I have one Sharingan eye. He gave it to me. Our medicel ninja Rin put it in for me. That is where I learned the value of team work. He taught it to me. By going back for Rin our team mate."

Naruto looked around and nobody was judging everyone. They were all friends and they worked together as a team. That is what it is to be a ninja in Naruto's eyes. But something was still on Naruto's mind.

Hinata.

**Please review.**

**So this is my first story. So please go easy on me. **

**Thanks and please be nice about the reviews.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Addmitting

**Admitting**

**Chapter 2**

**So here is the second chapter I hope you liked it. If you don't well I guess just don't read it.**

As the time went on he knew sooner or later he would need to confront Hinata. He needed to tell her everything. But he wanted to do it in private. He didn't want to make a big secen of it all. He was still a little scared as to what he would say and how he would say it. Time was very important, now more then ever.

Naruto looked at all his presents then he noticed he would not be able to carry them all by himself. Naruto sighed a heavy sigh. He wasn't sure on how he would pull this off.

"Well I guess I could come back and forth to get them all home." Naruto still didn't like idea. He was staring at his presents when a figure came up to his side.

"D...do you want help with those?" Hinata asked. She wasnt sure but it looked like Naruto was trying to figure out how he would carry all his presents home.

Naruto looked at her for a moment. Then he thought this would be a perfect moment for them to talk.

"Yes, thank you Hinata. I would love that." Naruto was excited but he stoped and then he thought. "Wont your father wonder where you will be?" Naruto didnt want to get Hinata into trouble if that were the case.

"N..no he wont mind. He has been getting better about letting me do my own thing and everything. Hinata said with a blush in her checks.

Naruto sighed again. "Ok thank you again Hinata." Naruto was truly greatful.

Naruto made sure that Hinata didn't carry any heavy stuff. He didn't want her to get hurt. So he gave he sume of light items and he carried the rest. It really wasnt that much but enough that it need two people to carry.

They made it to Naruto's house in less then ten minutes. Naruto unlocked the door and let Hinata enter first throught the thresh hole. Naruto shut the door behind him. He led Hinata to the kitchen and told her to set the presents on the table.

"Thanks for the help again. I really appricitate it very much." Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata couldn't help but blush. She was glad that Naruto finally noticed her and he stoped caling her weird. "Oh y...y...your welcome." She said and looked away.

Naruto blushed himself. He felt this feeling come to his face. He looke everyehere except Hinata. Finally about after two minutes of akward silents Naruot spoke.

"Hinata remember when we were first known as the rookie nine and I was out on the training field? Naruto started to look at her face.

"Yes I do you called me weird that day." Hinata said and she used a voice that told Naruto she found it a little offencive.

Naruto looked away in shame. He felt bad for telling her that. But as he was about to speak Hinata laughed. She couldn't believe she made Naruto go so white and look so sad. Naruto looked at her with a face that said he was confused.

"That look was so cute Naruto. I can't believe you looked at me like that." Hinata just kept laughing she couldn't help it. She thought it was the cutes look ever.

As Hinata thought about her words she realized what she said. She had just told Naruto he was cute.** (In her mind - Oh no how could I be so stupid? I should have choosen my words carefully. What will he think now?- Out of mind)**Her face went white and she was stiff as a bored.

Naruto looked at her. He was scared that she thought she did something wrong. Then he remembered her words. Then he got to thinking. He put a smile on his face. He was going to have fun with this.

"Oh so you think I'm cute?" Naruto asked as if he had no clue that she liked him.

Hinata stoped. She looked at him her face turned 5 different shades of red. It was so embarising to know that Naruto caught what she had said. She was scared she couldn't tell him how she felt.

"N...n...no that's not what I w" Hinata started but couldn't finish because Naruto was kissing her. She didn't know what to think. It was shocking. But what shocked her the most was her kissing him back. She just couldn't believe she was doing it. It was scarying her.

Finally they broke the kiss. Naruto looked at Hinata. He saw that she was speechless. He was going to say something but Hinata just turned and walked out. She didn't say a word just walked out and never look back. Naruto couldn't believe it. He was amazed by the whole scene was just shocking.

Neither did Naruto or Hinata could sleep. They both wondered why they acted that way and why the other person acted that way as well. They just didn't understand each others actions.

**Next Day**

Naruto and the team decided they were going to train. **(A/N: The team consisted of Sai, Saskue, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi) **They had been training for about four hours. They decided that they would take a break to eat lunch. They were glad they could all train as a team again. Even though Sakue and Sai have their differences they get along pretty well.

Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Hinata all came to see what the rest of them were up too. Hinata and Naruto caught glimpses of each other but turned away quickly. They were angry with each other and with themselves.

"So how is the training going Sakura" Ino was wondering like always. She just can't keep her nose out of things can she?

"Ok I guess, on top of my training with Lady Tsunade it is taugh but I get by. What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing really. Just trying to stay busy." Ino sounded depressed. She also looked it. It wasn't her normal cheery happy additude.

Naruto stood up. He was tired of people talking he was just going to go train by himself for a while.

"And where do you think your going?" Sakura said with a tone that said you leave I will kill you.

"I want to train by myself for a while." NAruto said with a tone that said he was hurt.

Everyone looked at him, except Hinata she couldn't look him in the eyes. It would hurt her to much.

"Lady Hinata! There you are. We have been looking everywhere for you." Lee said with a urgent tone. He looked tired and sounded it all at once.

"Hinata thank goodness we fianlly found you. Your Father is wanting you to return home. He wants you to meet the heir to that one clan that I can't rememeber the stupid name. But yeah remember you need to meet the suter to see if he is worthy of your time and title." Tenten said in a voice that said she would like to hit the guy that thinks he is worthy enough for Hinata right in the face.

Everyone turned and looked at HInata. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

"You're getting married?" They all said at once except Naruto he was speechless.

Naruto fianlly understood why she did what she did. She couldn't love him because she was betroved to another. But it hurt him. He had figured everything out when it was to late. He felt stupid for what he did.

Neji waled up next to Naruto. Neji was quite for a few moments. When every was around Hinata, Neji spoke.

"Naruto Hinata told me about the kiss you two shared."

"Naruto looked at Neji. He was scared to say anything. "Neji I didn't know anything. I swear I didn't" Naruto was scared Neji would come after him.

"Calm down Naruto if anyone could be trusted with Hinata it would be you. Even my Uncle dosen't approve of this arranged marrige." Neji was telling Naruto to reasure him there was no danger.

"Then why is she doing this?" Naruto seemed very confused by Hinata's actions. "It just dosen't seem to like Hinata is that type of person." Naruto said.

"She isn't. But Hinata is doing it to protect her family. They have treatened the entire Hyuga clan. Hinata wont ever allow that. Family is more important then her safety to her." Neji was happy to know he had a cosuin to have his back, even if it is a cousin he tried to kill.

Naruto looked at Neji. He couldn't believe that everything had come to late. He was always to slow. But he didn't want anyone else to have Hinata. He wanted her, he was the one that truly loved her. She loved him. He knows she dose.

Hinata looked up and saw Naji talking to Naruto. She wasnt sure as to why they were talking but they were. Hinata didn't like it. She had told Tenten about the kiss, could Tenten have mentioned it to Neji?

Neji looked and saw Hinata looking at him. He nodded and left Naruto's side. He was next to Hinata and they **(Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Hinata) **left.

**At Hinata's house**

They entered through the back door. Tenten took Hinata to her room to get her changed. Hinata need to be presented as nice and neat as possable or the family is doomed. Neji went to his Uncle to tell him they have brought back Hinata and that she will be ready in a few minutes.

Hinata was all cleaned and dress proper. Tenten and Lee were dismissed. Hinata wanted to be alone. She wanted more then anything that she and Naruto were still in that moment when they kissed. It was the most wonderful thing in the world. Her first kiss from her first crush. How could it have been better?

One of Hinata's servets came and told her that her father, and the prince were waiting for her appearence. She was not happy at all. She wanted to leave and never come back. She would do anything for her to be with Naruto and tell him how much he means to her. Hinata left her room to go make her grand appearence once again.

Hinata entered the room. She put on a smile for them. She was doing this for her family not for herself. That's what was importent now more then ever her family.

"Aw there she is, the most perfect girl in the world." The prince named Kai was more then happy to give a warm hug. He was happy to know that she belonged to him and only him.

"H...hello." Is all Hinata would say until he was to leave.

"No need to stuter my Darling." Kai said with a digusting voice, that she and her father hated.

They sat down and Hinata listened to what the prince and her father were talking about.

"I want to get married in a week." He said to Lord Hyuga.

They looked at him. They looked at each other. He wasn't joking or anything like that he was serious. Hinata didn't like the idea and neither did her father.

"I am sorry but give her at least anouther year. She is only 16, and is still young." Lord Hyuga didn't like the prince's idea of loving his daughter in the first place. It angered him so much he wanted to kill the prince.

"Please Prince Kai? I think it is to early for us to get married." Hinata said without a stuter. She wasn't ready to marry him. She didn't want to marry him at all.

"Well alright then in about a month is when we will get married. No if's and but's about it. Understood? Good." With that Prince Kai left saying he would return in about a month for the wedding.

"Hinata you don't have to go through this. I can put a stop to this all. Tell me now and I will do it." Lord Hyuga looked at his daughter. He was proud of her for the responabilliteis she has taken. He loved that about her.

"But I must protect my family. I will do anything fo." She couldn't finish. "NO! I will not allow you to throw away your life to protect your family, we should be protecting you." Lord Hyuga was angry with himself. He didn't want to see his daughter married to someone she doesn't love.

Hinata was scared that her father had yelled at her. And for what her wanting to protect her family, what is wrong with that? She wanted to cry it hurt so bad. He father had no control. He thought he was doing what was best for their clan but how could he think that.

Hinata was dismissed by her father after that she stayed in her room all night. She didn't understand her father one bit. She feel asleep crying that night.

**Next Day at training grounds**

Naruto had been training to think things through about HInata. "I loved her I want to be with her. Why is it when I just discoverd my feelings and her feelings everything gets ruined." Naruto didn't realize he was speaking out loud.

"Naruto can I speak to you?" Neji once again just showed up. Naruto was confused at first he was lost in thought before he arrived. Naruto really didn't feel all that comfratable around him, but he was guessing it was about Hinata.

"Sure what is it Neji?" Naruto was pretty sure he was right and it was about Hinata. But he wanted to make sure. He had to be sure he was on the right idea. Naruto sat there waiting for Neji to respont to his quiestion.

"Naruto it is about Hinata. She is getting married in a week. She doesn't want this for her life. She wants to be a ninja still. She isn't ready to give up her ninja life just yet. It is beause of you that she has become such a great ninja." Neji looked at Naruto. He hoped he had seen his point of view.

Naruto was shocked. He couldn't believe it. The girl he truly loved and wanted was getting married next week. He didn't know what to say. He just wanted to leave again and never return. Whats the point he thought Hinata was the only real reason he returned to the village.

"Naruto, Hinata's father Lord Hyuga refuses to allow it. Hinata is doing this to protect us. But he doesn't want her to. He believe's we should be the ones to protect her. But I think only one person can make her fight the prince and that is you Naruto. She truly loves you. She would fight if you told her to." Neji just sat there and stared at him. He wanted Naruto to listen to his words. He need him to so badly. He wanted him to save Hinata. He cared to much about Hinata for her to ruin her life just so she can protet his family.

Naruto looked at Neji he could believe he was asking him to save Hinata, him of all people he had to ask why him? "Why me Neji, I mean why? Hinata's father wouldn't go along with me protecting her so why would you?" Naruto just didn't understand at all where he was going with this one.

Neji just looked at Naruto for a moment. He just sat steard at him. "Because you Naruto are the one who gave her a reason to fight during the chunine exams. You make her happy. I want you to help her like you always have. Please Naruto do this for Hinata. She still cares about you.

Naruto was amazed at by what Neji had just said. "Ok I'll talk to her." Naruto had a feeling this was going to be a big problem.

**Hyuga Compound**

"Lady Hinata has been in her room all day. She wont even come out for Lord Hyuga. This is going to be bad, Prince Kia will be here soon." A maid had said she was worried about her Lady.

Neji, and Naruto had arrived the same moment Prince Kia did. Kia looked at them.

"Hello Prince Kia." Neji said with a proper bow. Neji had to show respect he had orders plus his life was on the line.

Prince Kia looked at him or should I say looked down on him. He hated everyone in the compound but loved to tourture them all at the same time. Prince Kia had seen Neji was not alone. He was intrigerd by his company he as never seen him before.

"Who is this person with you." He spoke arrigantly like always. He didn't like Naruto in his presance let alone in his sight.

"My name is Naruto Uzamakie. And I am asking you the same question who are you?" Naruto hated this man. He didn't like they way he spoke. It angered him the way he talked to him and treated Neji.

Prince Kai just looked at him. He couldn't believe that someone at such a rank should talk to him like that. He thought that Naruto should be punished. He wanted Naruto to suffer consiquences. Kai smiled to himself. He was going to win this match.

"I wish to speak to the Hogake imidiately." Kai knew he was going to win. He never loses. He could not wait to win this match against his new opponet. He was ready to fight.

They got the Hogake just like he asked. Tsunade was not happy to leave her office. She had to much work to do and she didn't need anyone to interrupt her.

"Naruto why am I here? This better be for a good reason." Tsunade was mad she knew that if it involoved Naruto it was bad.

Kai couldn't believe that she didn't address him first. He is use to being put first. Never had he been over looked.

"This guy is the problem Grandma." Naruto spoke with pride and proper manner.

Lady Tsunade looked at Kai. She did not know why he was a threat. But it is Naruto and he would never lie about something like this. She looked at Kai again. He did not look happy at all.

"May I ask who you are?" Tsunade said with a nice firm tone. She showed that she was in charge and that no one dare test that.

"I am Prince Kai. I do not know what this man's problem is but I wish it be fixed immediattly. He has no right to treat me the way he has." Kai wanted to show he always got what he wanted.

"I am sorry Prince Kai but I do not fully understand the situation. " Lady Tsunade just was as confused as a lot of people.

Hinata looked out her window and disaster was all she saw. She ran down the stairs to where they all were. As she apeared in the discution of her cousin, Naruto, and Lady Tsunade she couldn't help but worry.

"Well Prince Kai you are in my land and as far as I am concerned you will respect my ninjas. They have never caused any problems before and I do not see a problem now. I will leave and if I hear of anything that is a harm to others of my people then I will have you removed from my land and you will never be allowed back in. Am I understood?" She looked at them with a cold stare.

The all nodded their heads and bowed to Lady Tsunade with the up-most respect. As she left Kai took notice of Hinata he was glad to see she was out of her room.

"Hinata there you are. Are you ready to leave? Come we have a wedding to plan if we are to get married by the end of the week." Kai said with even more arrigance.

No one saw Lord Huyga standing by a cherry tree. He had been in the shade. HInata couldn't stand the hunger that was in Kai's eye. She was so disguted with his looks. If there was one person she wanted to marry it was Naruto. She loved him even if he didn't love her but then she remember the kiss that they shared and always will share. She didn't want that to be the last one between them.

Hinata looked Kai in the eye. "No!" She yelled. "I will not marry you." She had said this more calmly.

Kai looked at her in shock. No one ever told him no before. "What did you just say? How dare you tell me no." Kai had her by the arm and started to shake her hard. 

"Let her go! She doesn't like you so get your hand off her or I will remove it for you got it?" Naruto was angrier more then ever now. Kai didn't remove his hand so Naruto did. Kai screamed in pain. Naruto twisted his arm back. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Kai screamed.

"Wow you think your man enough for Hinata if you can't take a twist of an arm. Hinata could do this with her eyes closed." Naruto said. "Now when I let go you leave Hinata and her family alone." Naruto spoke with authority he knew he had power over Kai.

"Tell me what makes you think I will leave Hinata alone?" Kai said through his cries of pains. "I mean she is a woman nothing more nothing less? She is weak." Kai said while Naruto squeezed harder.

Naruto looked Kai eye. "Because I love her! And that is all you need to know. Got it?" Naruto had told the truth to everyone. Even if he didn't want to. "And no one is going to hurt her as long as I live." Naruto looked him in the eye with such anger he could have killed Prince Kai.

**Ok so this isn't the best chapter but I will try to make the next one better. If you have any suggestions or ideas let me know. Thanks!** **Please review. **


	3. Engagment

**Engagment**

**Chapter 3**

**This stroy was inspired by Robinator115. Thanks for your review and the tips. This is for you.**

**So I know that the title is a little old school and predictable but its better then no title at all. This chapter is a lot shorter then the others but its better then nothing I guess.**

Kai left after Naruto's little threat. But he was already forming a new plan in his head to get what he wanted. He no longer cared if he brought down the Hyuga family. He wanted Hinata if he couldn't have her then no one could.

"Naruto thank you for helping my daughter." Lord Hygua said.

"Your welcome Sir. I didn't want him to hurt Hinata anymore." Naruto said still shaking from his little incounter with Kai.

Lord Hyuga looked at Naruto and thought for a moment. He looked at Naruto with stern cold dark eyes. He had (probably always will have) that same un-moved face. **(A/N: I'm sorry but does Lord Hyuga always have to be so cold. One time you see a human emotion and its not for his daughter. Makes me mad. Just thought I would throw this in here.) **"Naruto come with me please." He said turning his back to the three ninja's. Naruto followed but was cautious to obey orders so quickly. He had no clue what would happen after he just confessed his love for one of the most scariest guy's daughter in the village.

**In side the Compound**

"Sir I know I acted out f line saying that I am in love with your." Naruto was cut off.

"Do you truley love my daughter enough to kill a man that was to be her husband?" Lord Hyuga said looking out a window as he spoke to Naruto. Naruto was shocked how could he ask such a question.

"If they treat her like that Sir then yes I would." Naruto said with out fear. He wasn't going to have Hinata be treated by a man that thinks she is a dog. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he knew that was going to be her life.

"Then Naruto will you do me the honor of merrying my daughter. If you are willing to kill and die for her then will you ask her to be your bride. I would never ask anyone to merry her but you knowing she would be safe from Prince Kai." Lord Hyuga was being open for once in his life. He wasn't hiding any secret from Naruto. He want Naruto to merry Hinata.

"Lord Hyuga if Hinata will let me then I will be more then happy to take your daughter as my bride." Naruto said with pride.

Hinata had been sitting outside waiting for her Father and Naruto to get done with their chat. She knew Naruto would be told to never talk to her again for his conffesion of love to her. Naruto came out just has she turned to perform her eighteenth pace on the deck. She looked up and saw her Father and Naruto walking out of his office. She was scared.

She looked at Naruto and she wasn't sure is she should be scared or confused. A grin was playing on Naruto face. He was trying to hide the amusment on his face when he saw Hinata's face. Lord Hyuga walked away and went on as if nothing had happen.

"Ummm... N...Naruto w...w...what did y...you and...and my Father t...talk about?" Hinata was so scared and shy to even be asking this question but she wanted to know.

Naruto looked at her and just stared for a moment. And just shruged his shoulders. "Oh nothing really." He said calmly. "He just want me to merry you and stuff like that." Naruto said and walked away with a huge grin on his face.

Hinata stared at his back. She couldn't believe it her Father wanted Naruto to merry her. She was still thinking until she noticed Naruto turning the corner. Then she ran after him. "Naruto wait a second. What do you mean by that?" She ran right into Naruto's chest and he grabed her by the waist before she could fall backwords.

"Hinata will you merry me?" Naruto asked wisphering in her ear. Hinata looked at him she was all blushing from his hold and from him being so close to her. She thought she was going to faint and then she remembered that she had to answer Naruto's question.

She looked at him in the eye. And she planted a kiss on his lips and said. "Yes." She spoke softly in his ear when she spoke her answer. She couldn't believe she was to merry Naruto. But why had her father allow this? He doesn't like Naruto.

Naruto looked her in the eye. She was smiling and her picked her up and he spun them in a circle. He was so happy. He couldn't believe that he and Hinata were to be merried.

HInata had lossen her grip on Naruto as she thought. Naruto noticed the change of mood. He put her down and looked her in the eye. She was worried why wasn't she happy anymore.

"Hinata what's wrong? Why aren't you happy anymore. I thought you that you wanted to get married?" Naruto could hear the fear in his voice.

Hinata looked him in the eye. "Of course I am happy that we are getting married Naruto its wonderful news. But I'm worried." She said with no stuter. She was more then ok getting married to Naruto but the thing that worried her the most was Kai. He would be back Hinata was sure of that.

Naruto saw the gears turning in her head. "Your worried that Kai will ruin something?" Naruto had guessed right. She looked at him again and nodded.

"Well he wont because in order for me to merry you, we have to be married by the end of the week." He said with pride and bravery.

Hinata looked at him and then she let go if Naruto all together. She didn't show any expression on her face she just stood there in thought. Naruto waited a couple of mintues before he got worried. He didn't like she had been like that for at least five minutes.

"Hinata? Ummm...Hinata are you okay?" Naruto said with worry in his voice and on his face. She looked at him and then she realized that she only had a couple of days to prepare for her own wedding.

"Yes I'm fine I just realized that there is a lot to be done before we merry. I mean we have so much." Hinata's brain was working faster then she is use too.

Naruto smiled was spread ear to ear. He thought she looked so cute from the way she was acting right now. He couldn't believe he was merring her and that he was going to be with her for the rest of her life. He would have never known what love was if not for her."Hinata don't worry bout the wedding your Father is doing all the arrangements for us. You just try on the kimono and the day of the wedding you wear it and we merry. Which leaves you all to me." Naruto said with out worry of who heard and who was around.

"Naruto do you truly love me?" Hibata had to know she wanted to have Naruto has a husband. Naruto nodded and then kissed her forehead.

**Sorry for the ending but really this was the best spot to cut off at. Anyway next chapter will be up I hope by the end of the week. If not sorry. Anywho Please review and thanks! Again this story is for Robinator115. Thanks for the support!**


	4. Cat Fight

**Cat Fight**

**Chapter 4**

**Ok so for the record I have no spell check and sometimes my computer wants to wig out on me and play dirty tricks like spell words wrong and not let me correct them so if words are spelled wrong sorry, I try my best to use the dictionary and spell the words right. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter! :)**

Three days have passed sense Naruto purposed and Hinata was trying on her kimono and making sure it fit for the hundreth time. She was so excited about her own wedding. She was making sure everything was perfect for Naruto. They were to be wedded in two days.

"Lady Hinata ummm...may I ask why you are trying on your kimono again?" One of the Maids asked. She has helped at least a dozen times with trying on the kimono. She was rather tired of it.

"Because I want to make sure it is perfect for the wedding and for Naruto." Hinata said with a blush.

The maid smiled she couldn't believe that Hinata was a grown young lady and not a little girl anymore. The other maid had been around sense Hinata's birth. So she knew h=the young Lady very well.

"All right there seems to be no alterations to be done. Shall we take it off?" The maid asked. Hinata nodded.

She was still nervous. Just like when she told the Sakura and Ino of her and Naruto's engagment. She wasn't all that sure what they would think. She was so scared that they would try to talk her out of it but they were more mad about the date then they were the wedding its self.

**Flashback**

"So what's up Hinata? I mean surly you have a reason for putting us in a corner where no one will hear what we are saying so what are you hiding?" Ino could be dumb at times but she knew when her fellow friend was hiding something. Ino looked Hinata right in the eye. She wanted to know the big secret.

"No not until Sakura gets here she needs to know this as well." Hinata said. She wanted her two best friends to support her through this and she wanted them both to hear the news at the same time so they couldn't compete about who heard the news first.

Ino looked her in the eye. She couldn't believe she had to wait for her who knew how long that would take. Ino knew Sakura put those who need help the most first. So it could be a month before she decided to leave that infirmary. Ino just sighed, she didn't know how long she could wait. So se decided to look out the window. She was looking out the window when she heard a voice.

"Hey hope I'm not to late?" Sakura said as she took a seat. "Hi Ino" She said sweetly.

"Hey Sakura took you long enough. I mean we have been waiting forever." Ino said angerly. Sakura looked at her and based on how much Ino has drank they probably have been waiting at least ten minutes maybe fifteen at the most.

"Sorry Lady Tsunada wouldn't let me go. She wanted me to stay but I told her that I need to meet with you guys." Sakura said then she ordered a warm tea. "So what's up Hinata? Why the meeting? I heard Naruto called a meeting with the guys.**(A/N: Ok so I am making this story where Sasuke has returned and that things are the way they should be. Oh and Shikamaru and Ino are a couple. The only bad part of this is that means Asuma is dead. So sad.) **Said Sakura with a confused look on her face. Ino was right with her on that. They looked at each other and then both simotaniously looked at Hinata.

"." Hinata said quickly.**(Ok so I know people have a problem with reading something like a line so I like to be nice and make it easy but also have a good effect. "Me and Naruto are getting merried in five days.")**

Sakura and Ino looked they had not expresions on their face. They didn't know how to act. They just couldn't believe what they heard. Their mouths dropped they couldn't find words to say. They were more shocked then anything. Hinata knew this was a bad idea she told Naruto that he should tell them but no he had to say she was brave enough to do it. And of course she listen to his words. How stupid of her she thought.

"Ummm... are you guys ummm... going to be ok?" Hinata was a little worried that they hadn't said anything snese she told them the news about her engagment.

Sakura was about to speak when Ino spoke. "Are you kidding me I mean I only have five days to get a dress and have a present ready for you guys. Couldn't you have like told us earlier I mean then I would have been able to have a good thought come on. Why do you have to be co cruel Hinata?" Ino looked as if she were going to be in tears of course Ino was more jelouse over Hinata because she was getting merried first. Shikamaru has never even hinted at merrige. This really upset her the most.

Sakura was laughing at Ino. She thought Ino was acting like a little kid and couldn't help but laugh. It took some restrait to hold back her laugh at Ino as well. "Ino come on with all the dresses you have surley one is good enough for Hinata's wedding." Sakura said nicely.

She herself couldn't believe Hinata was merrying. She always thought that she and Naruto would end up together but not so soon or young. She thought that maybe Naruto would be Hokage when he decided to merry her.

"HINATA! How long have you two been engaged!" Ino screamed and everyone in the resteraunt looked at them. Hinata hung her head down so no one would see her.

"Come on Ino calm done surley longer then we have know they have been a thing I mean maybe a year at the least. Right Hinata?" Sakura said to defend Hinata's honer. Then silents came from Hinata. Sakura's smile began to fade. "Hinata I am right aren't I?" Sakura was starting to look worried. She thought she knew Hinata better then that. "How long Hinata?" This was more then just a simple question. Sakura demanded an answer.

Hinata looked up at the girls she couldn't believe she was going to tell them this. She was so scared. "We just got engaged today." She said as quietly as possable. She kew they would think the worst of her. They would think horrible things about her. Hinata looked up to see both of them staring at her.

"Hinata why are you acting so scared to tell us?" Ino understood why Hinata was being secrative about her wedding. "You're afraid of our judgement aren't you?" Ino said sweetly. She knew her little Hinata well.

Hinata looked at Ino and Sakura with fear in her eyes. But then as she was about to speak a bunch of guys came in and decided to talk to the girls of course it would be all of the old rookie nine together again. Sakura and Ino could smack them all right now if they wanted to because they just ruined a good conversation.

Shikamaru came and sat next to Ino. Ino looked at him with a cold stare she was truly mad at him. "What?" Shikamaru asked confused as to why he was getting the stare he was. Ino just shook her head she knew he wasn't that stupid.

"Hello?" Naruto said as he sat down next to Hinata. Ino and Sakura were more mad at him then they were anyone else right now.

"Naruto really only five days?" Sakura said. Naruto looked at her then he understood.

"Oh if you want to complain tell Hinata's Father he se the date no us." Naruto said calmly. sakura and Ino looked at them and then they decided against the matters. Lord Hyuga was one man they did not want to anger by anymeans necessary. Naruto saw the change of heart in their fearful eyes.

Sakura looked at Hinata and then she had something come to her mind. She was sure Hinata had the answer to the question that popped into her mind. "Ummm... Hinata I know you just got engaged an all but the wedding is in five days who is ummm... your maid of honor?" Sakura asked.

Ino looked at Hinata as she heard this question she too wanted an answer. She figured that she would be Hinata's maid of honor. Hinata looked at them both and then she realized that this could end badly. "Yeah Hinata tell Sakura who the maid of honor is going to be." Ino said arrogantly.

"Ino don't tell me you think your Hinata's maid of honor. You would destroy the entire wedding." Sakura said back with anger. Ino was very angry. She knew she and Sakura had to have a little talk.

"Sakura come with me please?" Ino motioned for the door. Sakura fallowed her out the door. She figured what ever Ino wanted to say was something Hinata shouldn't hear so she wouldn't get upset about it.

"So you didn't tell them yet?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded her head.

"I was going to but then you guys came so I didn't get a chance to tell them. I mean I was really hoping that they wouldn't mention that part. Or think of it for that matter. I mean I was hoping that they would stay calm about it and not do this." Hinat said sadly.

"Oh well they will find out when the time comes and then they will be more mad at what they find out then at you." Naruto said. He sounded smart infront of everyone. Shikamaru was amazed he never knew Naruto was so smart.

"Hey do you guys realize that Ino and Sakura are in a fist fight outside?" Said a cheerful TenTen with a Lee and Neji behind her. "What's p with that?" She asked. She looked at everyone and then they all decided to go see the fight.

"Ino you know you have no chance to be her maid of honor." Sakura yelled as Ino had just finished punching her in the gut. Then Sakura when and threw a punch in her face hitting her right on the lower jaw bone.

"Yeah right I have a better chance then you do. I mean you never see us anymore so what makes you think you deserve to be her maid of honor? Come on Sakura you would be the one to really ruin the wedding." Ino said in a bitchy tone.

Then they went at it full force kunie and shuriken. They were at it a good twenty minutes. Both yelling insults to the other and neither one never shutting up. Some of the guys tried to stop them but it was either stay out or lose a body part. They all valued the bady pary that was being threatened so they stayed out.

"Oh so they don't know yet do they?" Said TenTen she was trying to be quite but the girls heard her.

"What?" They both asked at the same time.

Hinata was scared but it was either tell them or they could keep arguing about it. "TenTen is my maid of honor. She has been my friend from the time I was four. So I thought it would be fair." Hinata was sure that the girls would throw a fit about the matter. But the only thing that happened was their jaws hitting the ground.

"How could we have not seen this coming?" Ino asked. "Sakura I mean we just got into a fight for no reason. Do you realize how stupid we looked?" Ino asked her again.

Sakura was shocked she couldn't believe that she got into a fight that had no reason to start in the first place. "So TenTen is your maid of honor?" Sakura asked as if she didn't hear what Hinata said. Hinata nodded. Sakura looked at everyone and then she turned around and left.

Hinata understood why she left. Sakura had told Hinata that she felt unimportant once but it wasn't true. Hinata knew this would be a problem and she had a solution to that problem. She knew Sakura and Ino would feel usless unless they had a job so that was where Hinata's brillian mind kicked in.

"Sakura I still need you for the wedding. Ino I need you make sure all my flowers are at there best and Sakura I need you to heal Ino's wonds and yours for the wedding. Also I need you to go pick out TenTen's dress with her. She is being very stubburn and wont go by herself. Can you do that or is that job to hard?" Hinata asked. She knew very well Sakura could handle the job but the real question was would she?

"Of course we can handle those jobs we aren't little kids ya know?" Sakura said. She was back to her old self.

"Good then you and TenTen go shopping tomorrow." Hinata said with a happy smile on her face. With that both girls said their goodbyes and went off so they could ge sleep and get the preperations made for the wedding.

"Ummm... Hinata why do I need help [icking out my dress I mean it's not that hard to find one." TenTen said with confusion. Hinata let out a sigh of relief.

"Because TenTen Hinata knew the fight would never end if she didn't act fast so she made up those jobs to stop that cat fight." Shikamaru said.

Hinata was just glad she could think on her toes she wasn't sure if that plan would work.

**Ok so not the best chapter I know but better then no chapter. So tell me what you think. I want to hear your thoughts and know what you think. I will try to post a chapter until this story is done at least once a week depends on my days maybe two. Thanks! Please review!**


	5. Kidnapped Bride

**Kidnapped Bride**

**Chapter 5**

**Ok I know predictable. But I don't really care. Anyway so I hope this chapter is as good as I want it to be. I have had a lot of ideas and hope they are good ones. So here is the fifth chapter. Oh and for those of you who have missed Prince Kai well he's back.**

The wedding was hear everything was in place. The groom is ready to be merried and and the guest are in their seats. Its and hour before the wedding the bride is in her kimono. She is beautiful in it of course. There is just one little problem. She is not at her own wedding. Prince Kai figured out what he was going to do and he had heard from one of his spies that the wedding was being helded today.

"So Hinata have you missed me? I know I have missed you very much." He said he tried to kiss her cheek but she pulled away. "Oh come sweet don't you want to give me a kiss after all I am going to take you home and make you my bride." Kai said and he had power in his eye.

"Really well just how long do you think it will take for them to find you. Plus what makes you think you are worthy of me?" Hinata was angry she was suppose to be merried in an hour and Prince Kai was ruining it.

"My dear you and I both come from good families and have power." Kai said with a smile.

Hinata was disgusted with him she has had enough of him. They didn't travel far because Kai was well he was a spoiled rich man who got what he wanted. So there for he really wasn't strong to handle Hinata. "Ummm... You do realized that the man that I am to merry today has far more power then you do. Your power is political his is physical. The odds are in his hands." Hinata said and it was no bluff either.

Kai looked at her he knew she was right. He had no clue what he was going to do, then it hit him. Kai was froming another plan sad he never became a ninja he would have been a great one and a much need one with the brains he had.

"Also what makes me so special compared to the other five wives you have in your homeland?" Hinata was trying to buy time and so far she thought it was working. Kai looked down at her he thought a moment on this question. It was very good one at that.

"Well you see dear none of them are a fighter like you and none of them have denided me anything in my life so that is why I want you." Kai answerd her he thought it was only fair seeings how he was going to kill her now. If she refused him then he would ruin that Naruto's little dream of him being with her.

Hinata looked him and she was trying her best to be a brave person but really she just want to be a timied person and just hide. "Wow you really are that insacure around woman. At first I thought it was just people but now I see that if you think they are stronger then you then you have to have power over them." Hinata had hit the bullseye.

"How dare you talk to me that way. You have no right to speak to me." Kai was angry he had to act fast. He looked at Hinata.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you have power here I thought Lady Hogake said that you rspect her villagers and her ninja while you were here." Hinata said looking around trying to avoid his eyes.

"Why you little." Kai turned around and slaped her across the face. "Ouch" Hinata cried. She had felt a lot of slaps but that one really hurt.

"You will never speak to me like that again. Hear me?" He was really pissed. He was never going to take that attitude from a woman. Kai was taught from an early age that if youcontrol women then you have all the power you need. That was what he was taught and that is what he believed in.

"Tell me does your mother know how you treat girls?" Hinata asked with the pain that was shooting throught her jaw.

Kai looked at her in confustion. "My mother?" Kai laughed he couldn't believe that she asked such a silly question. Hinata just stared at him she thought he was crazy for a momment.

"Yes your mother. You know the women that raised you and took care of you from the time you were born." Hinata would do anything to have her mother back in her life. She missed her mother so much.**(A/N: OK so I am just winging it with Hinata's mother and if anyone knows the stroy please tell me.) **

Kai was so disgusted with her talk of a mother. He really didn't see a need for them really. The ones he saw always were so worried about their children. "No, never knew mine and don't really care to either. They seem to be a waste of space." Kai said with no emotion. "I mean women are good for one thing and one thing only giving an heir to my thrown." Kai said as he looked at his dagger. His father gave it to him for his birthday last year.

"How do you not know your own mother? I mean didn't she raise you?" Hinata felt bad for him, just a little. She looked down at the ground trying to hold back the tears.

"No my Father sent her away before she could get attached to me. He didn't want a weak sone he wanted a strong one." Kai said with more pride then ever. "And luckly it so happens I am just like my Father." Kai smiled.

Hinata looked at him she couldn't believe he thoguht it was a good thing he was like his father. How could that be good? Seeing how his father dose nothing but fool around and mess with women that are already was looking studing the area around her like a good ninja. Only problem was she had no kunie to break the rope for her to free herself. She started to feel around for something sharp. Kai was so nice to kidnapper her before she got into her kimono. She would have been really pissed if he ruined her kimono.

"So little Hinata what were your plans before I ruined them?" Kai seemed like he was interested to hear about her plans for her wedding night. "I mean were you going to leave town where you going to stay, had you even thought about what you planed to do when it came time?" Kai was really pushing her buttons.

**Lets head back to the wedding.**

"Naruto what are we going to do. I mean we can't find her?" Sakura asked. She couldn't believe a gas bomb kocked her out.

"Where's Kiba?" Naruto asked. Naruto already had a plan. That was why he let HInata have her wish and say that the wedding was going to stay in an hour but really it would start in two hours. Enough time for him and Kiba and Shikamaru to find Hinata and get her back and have her ready.

"So did he really kidnapp her or is she like passed out from the excitement?" Kiba knew Hinata pretty well. He figured if she went missing it was because she couldn't handle the fact at her childhood crush is marring her.

"You know Kiba I can't help but to think of how bad my head hurt after I got the bump after hitting the floor. And you know why I have a bump in my head?" Sakura said calmly.

Kiba looked at her and then he decided to be brave and answer the question. "Because you hit it off the floor?" Kiba asked. Sakura nodded.

"Now go find HInata before I have to tell Lord Hyuga that his daughter is missing!" Sakura yelled at him.

Kiba didn't want to take the chance to see Hinata's father mad so he listened and he and Naruto and Shikamaru were off.

"So how far do you think they made it?" Kiba asked. He never got to meed Prince Kai so he didn't know how he acted just that he was a huge bastered and that he controled people.

Naruto looked at him and then answer. "Not far he isn't big on excerting energy if you know what I mean?" Naruto answered. Naruto looked straight a head and hoped that Hinata would be safe and ok.

**Back to Hinata and Prince Kai**

"Tell me I thought your ninja were the best, and if they are the best then why haven't they come for you yet?" asked Prince Kai. He was starting to wonder why this was so easy for him in the first place.

Hinata just rolled her eyes. Kai has only had her for a half hour. Really the ninja's getting here now would be record. "Wow you really don't know anything about ninja's do you?" Hinata asked. She never thought anyone could be so stupid but Prince Kai changed her perspective on that.

"I suggest if you don't want me to smack you again then you better just." Kai was speacking when someone came and squared him right in the jaw.

"Or you'll what?" Naruto asked. He quickly untied Hinata and then turned his attention back to Kai.

Kai looked at him. He knew he was in danger. He had just realized that he had messed with the wrong man. Kai's big bad act was now to a sissy act where he was on his knees begging for forgiveness.

"Please don't hurt me. I promise never to speak or touch and even look at her again. I promise." Kai said through tears. He put a baby to shame when it came to the tears he had streaming down his face. "I PROMISE" Kai said again. he water works were just to anoying for any of them to handle.

"What do we do with this crybaby?" Kiba wanted to shut him up. He just couldn't handle him anymore.

"Well for know just knock him out. Then we get back to the village hand him over and then we get to see the best wedding of the year." Shikamaru had the plan from the start.

They all nodded in agreement. They knocked Prince Kai out. Kiba wanted to do the honors as for help saving the wedding. Hinata waited out side for the guys. She was ready for the fresh air. And to see the sun. The cave was to much. But it made her want to marry Naruto all that much more. Knowing she would be safe it would be worth to marry Naruto. That and she had dreamed of it sense she was a kid.

"Hey you ready?" Naruto asked. He had seen her standing there for a couple of minutes. He figured she could use the time to herself. Hinata looked at him.

"Naruto not that I plan on having kids right away or anything but if we ever have a son. You would make sure that we both love him and nothing different right?" Hinata didn't want a her child to ever be lioke Kai. She would be scared.

"Hinata if we ever have a child which I hope we do then I want to make sure that it knows that both its parents love them and nothing more and nothing less. Understand me?" He asked holding her face. She nodded.

"Hey we need to get going you guys don't want to be late to your own wedding do you?" Shikamaru asked with a smile on his face. They all looked at him.

They were all about to leave and then Hinata stopped. She just stared at the three men that saved her. They all turned and stared at Hinata. They didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Hinata what's wrong? Don't you want to go to your wedding?" Kiba was so confused with her. It didn't matter what it was she confused him all the time.

Hinata looked up at them and nodded. She turned at looked at Shikamaru and stared at him for a moment. "Shikamaru you need to asked Ino to marry you today." That was all HInata said and then she started walking back to the village. Shikamaru just stared into the spot Hinata was standing in before she moved. Naruto dragged him back to the village.

As they returned back to where the wedding was being held Sakura and Ino and TenTen all dragged Hinata into her dressing room and got her ready. As did Neji and Sai make sure that Naruto and Kiba and Shikamaru were also ready.

**Ok so this is the end of this chapter. I am not sure if I should do a wedding chapter or just leave it how it is and let you guys make your own choise and imagine what happens. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	6. Wedding Special

**Wedding Special**

**This chapter isn't goin to be very long. But someone asked for it and I don't mind doin little request like this one. So here is the wedding chapter for The Truth. Oh and by the way I have no idea how they did weddings in Japan back then or now so just bare with me on this. **

Naruto was waiting by the priest and he looked up as he was his wife to be. He couldn't believe he was going to marry the woman that was so beautiful and important to people. He was one of the luckiest people in the world right now.

He turned to see Hinata walking to him. He smiled at her and then blushed a little and Hinata did the same and eventually made her way to Naruto. Everyone was amazed at how pretty Hinata looked. Her wedding kimono was something out of dream that every girl has had.

Hinata made it to Naruto and took his hand and then went through the wedding ceremony trying not to faint. It was not easy for Hinata to last that long. But she did and everyone praised her. Even her father was proud she made it through the ceremony with out complications.

Everyone wanted to dance with Hinata and Naruto was starting to wonder if he would get to dance with his new wife tonight. Finally Hinata was able to find Naruto and rest a moment. Everyone lost count to how many songs she danced too with everyone.

Naruto took Hinata's hand and held it. That way he got to spend sometime with his bride. Naruto got Hinata a drink and she gladly took it. She was thirsty after so many dances. They smiled at each other and then kissed.

That night Hinata was worried she wasn't going to make it. But Naruto reassured her. "Come on Hinata if you pass out it wont be any different then before we got together." He teased her a little.

Hinata blushed and looked away from Naruto. "That's mean Naruto. I try really hard not to faint on you." she said. Hinata thought she was going to cry, but then she felt arms wrap around her and hold her close.

Naruto kissed her cheek and then turned her around in his arms. "I know you do. I was just teasing you to calm you down that's all." He explained to her as he pressed her into his chest. "An judging from your heart rate it worked a little bit." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

Hinata took a deep breath and noticed that Naruto was right. I did work. She smiled at him and kissed his lips. Naruto blushed a little and then kissed her back. They pulled apart ofter a minute of kissing. Naruto smiled and Hinata smiled back.

Naruto paused a moment and then got a big grin on his face. Hinata was about to ask what he was up too but then Naruto put his hands behind her legs and sweeped her off her feet. She giggled and Naruto carried her off to the bedroom to do many lovely things to do to her.

Naruto and Hinata have been living life to the fullest and Hinata has finally gotten over her fainting issue every time she is with Naruto. But then again she only got over when Naruto finally saw all of her.

**Well there is the special chapter that someone requested. I hope it is to your liking. Like I said it wasn't going to be long. But thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoyed this story. :)**


End file.
